sky's still blue
by doodlechick12
Summary: Five universes where Damon and Stefan are special - and they evade the law, play professional sports, save the world twice, and kick some demon ass. AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, Alphas, Legend of Korra, The Avengers, Lord of the Rings, or the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

_Damon and Stefan are special – and they evade the law, play professional sports, save the world twice, and kick some demon ass._

**Alphas**

Damon ducked behind a dumpster, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. He peeked around the large metal bin, sharp blue eyes searching for their chasers. Next to him, Stefan is still. Both of them are scraggly looking, the result of being on the run from some organization that wants them purely for their 'talents,' and being too afraid of being caught on security camera to go into stores or hotels.

Damon won't admit it, but despite their differences, he loves his kid brother and won't let Red Flag or the FBI/CIA/whatever government organization that wants them this time, get their grubby hands him for testing.

If he were by himself, Damon were try his luck and Push someone to give him what he wanted – namely a warm bed, hot food, and some nice clothes. His beloved leather jacket and boots were nearly in tethers at the point they were at.

Stefan doesn't much care, really – he's entirely too optimistic in Damon's opinion. He doesn't know any other life anymore because of his own 'gift.' Damon can Push people – tell them what to do and they'll happily comply. If Damon told someone to jump off of a bridge, they'd do it in a heartbeat. He could have a best friend betray their sister.

Stefan's is entirely different.

He had the ability to replicate physical skills just by observation. – He absorbs information like sponge. Damon knows that Stefan can replicate any fighting style he's ever seen, draw any picture if he's seen a tutorial, etc., etc.

The only problem is that his memory is shot to hell.

Stefan only ever remembers a few months back from the point in time they're in – everything else fades to make room for the new knowledge being stored. The acquired skills never go away, but people, places, thoughts – they all disappear within three months' time.

It makes it impossible for Damon to leave Stefan alone.

"Where are we going next?" Stefan asked then. Damon shot him a look and put a finger to his mouth for silence.

He peeked out from behind the dumpster, and then back at Stefan and nodded once sharply.

"Let's go," Damon said and hauled himself to his feet. Joints that shouldn't creak at twenty-four do, but he ignored them in favor of making sure Stefan was behind him.

They walked on the busy streets of New York where no one gave them a second glance; they were taken for homeless people (which they kind of were) and give a wide berth, but were otherwise unbothered.

Damon and Stefan stumbled out of the busy streets and took back alleys, each stiff as a board, ready for any gangs or criminals. Stefan's quick green eyes searched all around them and that was how he saw the warehouse first.

"Damon, look," He murmured, pointing.

Damon squinted, "What is that?"

"I don't know, but it looks like there's a big crowd in there," Stefan replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Damon asked and started forwards.

"What? Damon, what the hell are you doing?" Stefan hissed, but followed Damon nonetheless.

"Checking it out," Damon called behind him. He led the way and the two brothers found their two a side door and slipped through. Inside, there was a huge ring of people cheering on two women in the middle.

Stefan and Damon got closer and both of their eyes widened, for one of the women was spitting out sparks while the other was circling around her at 100 mph.

"They're like us," Stefan breathed.

"Alphas," Damon confirmed. So they'd found a secret Alpha fighting ring – it may not have been the best thing, but if they could win some cash . . . Damon smirked and turned to Stefan.

"So, little brother . . ."

* * *

**The Last Airbender: The Legend of Korra**

Stefan watched out of the corner of his eyes as Damon nearly bounced in anticipation for their match to begin. They and their third partner, a waterbender called Tyler Lockwood, suited up in their Fireferret suits and prepared to fight the Platypus Bears.

"Introducing . . . the Fireferrets!" The obscenely loud announcer shouted and the three 'benders walked out into the ring.

The Platypus Bears' team contained some opponents they'd faced before: the waterbender, Caroline Forbes, the earthbender Matt Donovan, and the firebender Bonnie Bennett. They weren't the best, but Stefan never went into a match underestimating his opponents.

"We're facing these guys again? Ha! We'll kick their asses into next week!" Tyler, however, did, along with Damon.

"I hope Barbie doesn't cry when she loses!"

Stefan sighed and dragged a hand across his face with exasperation. "Let's leave the trash talk until after we finish, okay?"

"You're such a bore, Stef," Damon deadpanned, "Now go on over to your side with your dirt until the match starts."

Stefan glared and bent Damon ankle deep into ring. Damon glowered and shot sparks out of his fingers at Stefan, while Tyler just snorted laughter.

"No bending against your own teams! Foul!" The Ref shouted.

"The match hasn't even started yet!" Stefan yelled.

"It's about to! Unbend your third team member!"

Stefan stomped and Damon shot out of the ground smirking.

"Begin!"

Bennett automatically shot fire at Damon and Stefan knew that they'd be at it for the entire match – the two firebenders had it out for each other ever since they'd met. Stefan didn't know what had happened, but was sure that it was all Damon's fault. It usually was.

Tyler shot a stream of water at Donovan's face, leaving Stefan against Caroline, whom was actually his friend. She smiled as she iced up his legs, and Stefan grinned as he caged her into a box of earth.

Tyler melted the ice off of Stefan and Donovan freed Caroline, and the fight resumed. Tyler knocked Donovan of the platform, and Stefan quickly made a miniature rockslide that made Caroline fall right after him.

Damon and Bennett were locked in a battle of wills. Lightening wasn't allowed, which Damon was worryingly excellent at, but he still knew some tricks that Bennett didn't. He and Stefan had worked for Lightning Bolt Zolt from when they were small until a few years ago. And the firebender wasn't called the toughest street rat for no reason, anyway.

Bennett flew off the edge of the platform and the round was given to the Fireferrets. The rest of the match didn't go nearly as well – because of Damon and Tyler's cockiness, in round two Stefan was left to fend for himself against all three of the Platypus Bears which ended in left hand burned, icicles in in his pants, and himself being through straight off the platform by an unseen rockslide.

Round three, Stefan and Tyler were shot out almost immediately by a tag team of Bennett and Caroline, and then Damon followed ten minutes later.

"I quit," Tyler announced in the locker room, "I mean it this time."

The Salvatore brothers just waved him off, because really, Tyler Lockwood officially 'quit' twice a week. He always came back.

Damon headed out to a nearby tavern and so Stefan went to the park to sit on a bench and enjoy the quiet evening air.

Couples walked their pets and their children in front of him and Stefan was content to watch them. He pulled a piece of bent out of shape metal and concentrated on it and worked his fingers; when he opened his eyes, Stefan smiled.

He'd been working on his metal bending for the better half of six years and had gotten to the point where most of it was easy, but he liked to practice on the small things for the fun of it.

"That's a neat trick," A lilting voice said and Stefan looked up. A girl about his age with pin straight brown hair and doe brown eyes was smiling at him in a blue parka.

"Are you from the Watertribe?" Stefan could have cursed himself for his foolishness; of course she was from the Watertribe.

She giggled and sat next to him, "Yeah. I'm Elena. May I?" She nodded to the metal key in Stefan's hands and he eagerly handed it over.

"Are . . . are you an earthbender too?" Stefan asked hesitantly.

Elena smiled, "Yeah."

"But . . . you're Watertribe," Stefan said, confused.

"Oh, I'm a waterbender too," Elena assured him, "And a firebender. And an Airbender."

Realization dawned on Stefan and his face flushed bright red. "You're the Avatar," He said, amazed.

Elena smiled brightly, "Yeah."

Realizing he'd never introduced himself, Stefan put out his hand and said, "I'm Stefan. And an earthbender and beginning metal bender."

"That didn't look beginning," Elena said.

"Well," Stefan rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't want to brag." He grinned, which Elena returned.

"So, you want to go out to dinner?" Elena asked. When she saw Stefan's surprised look, she backpedaled, "I mean, if you don't mind going out with a complete stranger that is."

Stefan smiled though, and pushed back thoughts about his last relationship with a firebender called Katherine who vaguely resembled Elena. "Nah. I like meeting new people." He stood and offered his arm which Elena took.

They walked down the block and to a small restaurant and took their seats where Elena told Stefan about her family in the South Pole and how she'd been training to be the Avatar since she was seven years old.

"I have a little brother Jeremy," Elena told Stefan, "he's not a bender, but he's very good with knives."

"I have an older brother," Stefan admitted reluctantly, "He's a firebender, like our father was. We're actually on the same team for Pro Bending."

Elena's face lit up, "You're a Pro Bender? Can I come to a match sometime?"

"Sure," Stefan agreed quickly, "Or, our waterbender just quit, if you want to . . . join?"

Elena leant clear across the table and planted a kiss on Stefan's face, surprising the earthbender so much, his feet started to sink through the dirt floor. The Avatar pulled back, blushing and Stefan bent his feet out of the ground.

"Sorry," Elena flushed, "I'd really like to join though?"

"Yeah," Stefan mumbled, "Yeah, you can join."

* * *

**The Avengers**

"I thought that I didn't fit the personality profile? Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others," Damon drawled as he took a sip of his bourbon. He eyed Director Klaus Mikaelson and wondered why they'd put an English man in a position of power in the United States government.

"The situation's changed," Klaus said smoothly, "SHIELD needs you and your brother, Salvatore."

"And what if I don't want to be a part of your little club anymore?" Damon asked with narrowed eyes.

"Then I'll resort to other measures of persuasion," Klaus said with a hint of smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Damon glared. He and Klaus paused as they heard the shuffling of footsteps enter Salvatore Tower's kitchen. Stefan blinked bleary eyes and then became immediately alert when he was Klaus.

"Director Mikaelson," He said stiffly, subconsciously taking a step backward.

"Mr. Salvatore," Klaus inclined his head, "I was just telling your brother about the Avenger Initiative and how we want you and him on it."

"I thought Damon's ego was too fat to fit through the door?" Stefan asked with a straight face and Damon smacked him on the shoulder. Klaus' eyes narrowed like expected something to happen, but when nothing did, relaxed.

"Well, boys, what'll it be?" Klaus demanded an answer.

The Salvatore brothers exchanged a look that said, 'What the hell.' So they joined the Avengers.

Klaus took them to the helicarrier the next day to meet the rest of the crew. Stefan stuck close to his brother and smiled politely at the people they met along the way. They reached the main observation deck that held all of the techies and the Klaus' second in command – his sister, Rebekah Mikaelson. They were introduced to the Avengers' handler, Angel Elijah Mikaelson.

"Did you ever think to hire anyone _outside_ of your family?" Damon wondered sardonically.

"I'm hiring you, aren't I?" Klaus asked wryly, and then introduced them to a buff blond man at his side, "This is Captain America, aka Mathew Donovan. Cap, these are Dr. Stefan Salvatore and his older brother, Damon Salvatore, the billionaire."

"Trillionaire," Damon corrected with a smirk.

Matt was not amused with that, but shook hands with both Salvatore's, "I knew your father," He said. That was his first mistake.

Damon's face turned acidic immediately, and Stefan quickly moved to placate him. They were then introduced to Agent Gilbert – a spy for SHIELD.

Elena was no nonsense and quick to shut down Damon's flirting, and made it perfectly clear that she was mainly there for her little brother Jeremy, who was in the bad guy's clutches.

The last person they met was Caroline – an alien from a place called Asguard.

Stefan found that they didn't really get along – any of them. Caroline and Matt seemed fine with each other, mainly because of similar morals. Damon and Elena clashed because of differing morals, and Stefan was left out in the cold. He preferred it that way, really.

He certainly didn't want to Hulk out on the helicarrier.

The Chitari invaded shortly after they got Jeremy back from Caroline's ex best friend and adopted sister, Bonnie.

And Stefan then Hulked out on the helicarrier, nearly killing Elena in the process. He didn't remember much after that – only waking up in a barn naked.

He arrived in NYC again while everybody was in the thick of things.

"We need you to go green, brother," Damon shouted from within the Iron Man suit, "It'd be a big help."

Seeing Elena's carefully schooled features, Stefan doubted that it had been put up to a vote. But he agreed and went became the Hulk for the battle.

(He's rather glad that he did now, because ended up helping save Damon from dying. No one ever said Damon was the brains of their family. What was he thinking, going up into space to blow up the Chitari ship by himself?)

* * *

**Lord of the Rings**

When their uncle had entrusted a ring to Stefan on their jointed birthday, the hobbit had been surprised, but accepted.

He'd had no idea that it would involve going cross country with his older hobbit brother Damon, meeting an elven princess named Caroline, a dwarf called Matt, or two humans, Elena and Tyler.

He certainly hadn't known that they'd travel with Alaric the Grey through the mountains and then Moria, and eventually into Mordor.

If he had, Stefan might just not mentioned he'd had the ring to Damon, or even better, just refused to get up at all that day.

* * *

**Mortal Instruments**

Stefan drew the runes on his arms with Damon's help, and then drew Damon's on his older brother. They grabbed their witchlights and their weapons and left the Institute in search of the new demon night club they'd heard about.

"You don't know how to use that," Stefan said pointing at the whip attached to Damon's hip.

"I do so," Damon countered.

"Since when?" Stefan demanded, "Five minutes ago? You're going to get yourself killed, you realize? Then I'll myself killed going in after you."

"I didn't know you liked me that much," Damon deadpanned as they waited in line for the Pandemonium to open. It was a demon hotspot, and they'd heard that there was a meeting about a hostile takeover happening within the year.

Their trainer, their own father, had pushed them to go check it out for the sake of the Council.

"Besides, Stefan isn't legal yet; you can show him some pointers, Damon," Giuseppe had gruffly pointed out.

So there they were.

The two Salvatore's in full Shadowhunter regalia – black on black.

"I look like ninja spy," Damon had once said to Stefan when he'd been on his first hunt.

The line let up and they were finally permitted into the building. One of their runes made them invisible to no one except for others with Shadowhunter blood, and so they slipped through the crowd and spotted the demon their father had told them was the most problematic.

Together, they corralled him into a closet, where Damon showed off his knew whip skills and roped the demon in it.

"Told you," Damon smirked.

Stefan opened his mouth to reply when they heard a shrill scream. He spun around and saw a pretty dark haired girl gaping and pointing at them.

"What are you doing to him?" It was clearly a Mundane – a regular person that wasn't a Shadowhunter or part of the supernatural community – but how could she see them?

"Look," Damon started, "He's a bad dude. We're just getting rid of him."

"By murdering him?" The girl asked shrilly, and Stefan flinched at the volume.

"Listen," Stefan started to explain.

"No, I'm calling the police," She said firmly.

Damon exchanged glances with Stefan. "They're not going to be able to see us," Damon told her casually, making the girl pause.

"Why not?"

"Because we're Shadowhunters," Damon smiled wickedly.

"What's a shadow hunter?" She asked warily.

"Damon," Stefan hissed warningly.

"What? She must be at least part 'Hunter, or else she couldn't see us," Damon snapped.

"What are you guys talking about?" The girl raised her voice.

"This guy's a demon," Damon announced loudly, "and we're Shadowhunters, which means it's our job to kill scum like him. Satisfied?"

The girl was gobsmacked and Stefan merely face palmed.

"You idiot," Stefan said, shaking his head.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Some people expressed interest in me writing another drabble fic, so here it is :D**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
